Locations
Many different locations are featured in the Popularity Papers series, mostly in The Rocky Road Trip (book 4). Henson,Pennsylvania The Popularity Papers series mostly takes place in the city of Henson (as revealed in book 7) in the state of Pennsylvania. Hannibal Hamlin Jr. High Hannibal Hamlin is a school attended by Lydia and Julie. They planned hard for it while at Stephen Decatur and vowed to not turn into Melody. Stephen Decatur Senior Elementary Stephen Decatur is an elementary school formerly attended by Lydia and Julie. Devon and Jessi also went there. Neighborhood Elementary Schools The exact names of these are not mentioned. Della Dawn and Charmaine used to go to one of these. Movie Theater Julie often watches movies here to cheer her up after a Bad Cat attack. However, the movies playing could not cheer her up after Lydia left for London. Yarn Store Melody hangs out here with other knitters. They sell yarn, knitting needles, and books on "How to Knit". The saleswoman encourages feeling all of the different skeins of yarn. They added a spinning wheel outside the window (mentioned by Julie in book two). Robert Frost Mall A mall named after a famous poet. The Bichons call it "The Frost". The eight-grade group commonly shoplifts from "The Frost". Skate Park A skateboarding park where Jonathan Cravens skates. The Bichons go there to watch him. Roland and Lydia have also learned to skateboard here. Long Island, New York Sukie moves here with her aunt because there are doctors there that could be able to help Mrs. Thoms with her illness. However, the treatment wasn't a success and a funeral was hosted in Long Island. Bergen, Norway Roland's cousins live in Bergen and he visits them over summer break. It may be possible that Roland and his family are from Bergen as well. London, England Mrs. Goldblatt's company asks of her to do a project in London and moves her daughters along with her even though they weren't given a choice in advance. Lydia later learned the aspects of UK popularity and formed The Outcasts. But, her mom fell in love with the local football/soccer/sock ball coach and woriied that she would be trapped there for the rest of her life. Guatemala Melody volunteers for Habitat for Humanity in Guatemala. She becomes a better person and removes her makeup, piercing and hair coloring. She also makes her hair length shorter. San Francisco, California Julie's grandparents (Graham side) formerly lived in San Francisco but they moved to Half Moon Bay. Sukie's cousins also live here. Half Moon Bay, California Nana and Grandpa Jim move into a nice small house here. There is an ice cream store nearby as well as a cold beach. Fresno, California This is the first stop in the Graham-Chang Road Trip. They experience a minor earthquake when in the Forestiere Underground Gardens while Papa Dad tries to convince Julie that her boy name would be Baldasare. Also, in the school musical Emily is scripted a solo about getting raisins from this place. Yermo, California After the Forestiere incident, the Graham-Changs flee to a small single-floored motel in Yermo. Their dinner in Yermo (PB Sandwiches and Chips) was from a 24-hour convenience store but their breakfast was real food. They leave for Calico after breakfast. Calico, California Calico is a genuine old west ghost town named after a genuine old west dead cat. Julie and Lydia devise their perfect cowgirl names ( The Pennsylvanian and Calamity Lydia). At the genuine old west café, you can eat genuine old west chicken fingers. Stores in Calico sell genuine old west merchandise such as magnets, gear, snow globes, sunblock, and postcards. Flagstaff, Arizona The Graham-Changs stop in a hotel in Flagstaff. On the way, Daddy thinks he sees a rattlesnake and stops at every gas station. They leave early to spend extra time in Albuquerque. Albuquerque, New Mexico The Graham-Changs head here next. They're not in time for the Balloon Fiesta but they get postcards of it to pretend. Papa Dad suggests seeing a historic hacienda but Julie and Lydia hit the pool at their hotel and ultimately reject his idea. Pueblo, Colorado This stop was not in the plan before Lydia joined. Mrs. Goldblatt recommends it. Lydia stays here for a couple days to spend quality time with her dad but ends up spending time with her stepmother, Brenna. Her stepbrothers are ignoring Lydia as well because they play so many video games. There is also a burrito store which Brenna claims has the best burritos but Lydia and Julie know that the San Francisco ones were better. Denver, Colorado Julie and her dads go here to see Helen, Marci, and Anjou, who are Papa Dad and Daddy's college friends and their puppy. Helen and Marci recommend drinking water in Denver to prevent altitude sickness because it's a mile above sea level. Papa Dad got altitude sickness but admitted he was fine and offered to go see some art. He later left to Helen and Marci's house because "someone had to look after Anjou". Oakley, Kansas After Julie and her dads met back up with Lydia, Papa Dad spotted that her hair was blue and said she was attacked by a mutant blueberry. They head to Oakley, Kansas to see the Monument Rocks. On the way, the dads make fun of Lydia's blue hair (Papa Dad calls her the Hindu god of Destruction and Daddy says that she got into a massive brawl with a bunch of Smurfs; Lydia calls the jokes lame because she already told the Smurf one to Melody.) They also make a rest stop and Daddy lets Lydia take his cell phone into a public restroom to allow her to call her mom in London. St. Louis, Missouri Daddy's parents live in St. Louis. They emigrated here from China. MahMah barely speaks and YehYeh is a questioner. They dislike Papa Dad and he shaves his beard before leaving for the restaurant. Daddy stays with his parents while the others see the Arch. Collinsville, Illinois After the visit to St. Louis, they cross a bridge over the Mississippi River. They head to Collinsville to see Aunt Christina, Uncle Donald, and baby Jason. Collinsville is the capital of horseradish so Julie and Lydia try it. Unfortunately, it burns their tongues. Aunt Christina says you can laugh of a visit with Mah Mah and Yeh Yeh. But, Daddy doesn't think so. Vandalia, Illinois Indianapolis, Indiana Oberlin, Ohio Other *In Book 4, the Graham-Changs and Lydia stop at Grandpa's Cheese Barn for lunch in Columbus, Ohio. *They also go into the Ohio wilderness.